


Give You Something Good To Celebrate

by 1800chokeme



Category: Friends
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Out, Male Friendship, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800chokeme/pseuds/1800chokeme
Summary: Joey gives Chandler a birthday gift that he’ll never forget.





	Give You Something Good To Celebrate

Pairing: Chandler x Joey, Jondler, Choey

Plot: Or that one where Joey thinks that best way to celebrate his birthday is being laid. Takes place during season one because Joey’s hair is fucking perfect.

Ages: 

Joey: 29  
Chandler: 28 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chandler walked in the apartment loosening his tie. “That was exhausting.” He sighed. “I just wanna go to bed and don’t wake up til tomorrow afternoon.”

Joey walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Well the party’s not over yet, you didn’t receive my gift.” He pecked his lip, earning a hum.

“Can’t it wait for tomorrow?” He whined, resting his head on Joey’s shoulder.

“Nope, sorry.” Joey shrugged. “Wait for me in your room.” He winked.

Chandler shrugged, walking to Joey’s room, which he slept in all the time. He kicked his shoes off as be was about to take his tie off, a pair of strong arms were wrapped against his waist.

“Close your eyes.” Joey whisper, kissing the area under his ear and Chandler obliged. Joey guided him the bed, and he sat on the edge. “Open.” Joey said as the music started playing.

Chandler opened his eyes, laughing when he saw Joey dancing, loosening his hie as he did so. “What are you doing?” He chuckled, covering his face with his hands.

“I’m giving my boyfriend a well earned strip show.” He wiggled his brows, taking his tie off and unbuttoning his shirt slowly and seductively. “And he gets to top.” He winked.

Chandler smiled, getting up, and helping Joey take his shirt off, throwing it to the floor. He kissed his neck, his hands roaming his torso.

Joey swayed his hips, his groin rubbing against Chandler’s growing bulge. The younger boy smiled, connecting his lips to Joey’s as his hands unbuttoned his suit’s pants.

He instantly dipped his hands down his boxers, running his slender finger along the shaft then circling his thumb around the sensitive tip, earning a moan.

Joey slid his pants, stepping out of them, kissing Chandler’s shoulder blade and marking it, more like re-marking, as the boy teased his throbbing member.

Chandler walked behind Joey, running his hands down his scarred back from their never ending ;activities’. He kissed down it, till he was on his knees.

He caught the waistband with his teeth, sliding his boxers down Joey’s long legs, and the older boy stepped out of it, kicking it to the side, as Chandler kissed up his thigh, licking a stripe up his crack.

He spread his buttocks apart, licking his hole with his warm tongue. “Lean down.” Chandler ordered and Joey obliged, leaning over.

He nipped at the rim of his hole before pushing his tongue in, circling it in his tight hole.

Joey moaned, pushing his ass back, loving how good it feels to be fucked by Chandler’s tongue and getting even more excited about how good it’ll feel to be fucked by his dick.

Chandler squeezed Joey’s butt, pushing his tongue in and out of Joey’s entrance. He hummed, sending vibrations through Joey’s body. The older boy moaned his name, reaching his hand back and pushing Chandler’s face to his ass.

Chandler replaced his tongue by his finger, getting on his feet and instructing Joey to stand tall.

He pushed his finger in and out, curling it. “Who thought the one and only Joey Tribbiani would ever let me get anywhere his backside?” Chandler chuckled kissing the back of his neck, as he added another finger earning a gasp.

“I have a feeling this won’t be a one time thing.” He breathed, pushing his ass back on Chandler’s groin.

Chandler added a third finger, as Joey wrapped his arm around his neck, turning his face sideways to connect his lips to Chandler’s.

He groaned, pulling at the hairs on the back of Chandler’s neck when his fingers brushed against his prostate.

“Fuck me already.” Joey said, nipping at Chandler’s jawline.

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Chandler said before removing his fingers. He turned Joey around, wrapping his arms around his waist, pressing his lips against his.

They parted so Joey can take Chandler’s tie off before unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it to the floor.

He kissed down his chest, playing with his nippled and sucking on them, rolling them between in his fingers.

He unbuttoned Chandler’s pants, sliding it down his long legs, the younger boy kicking it to the side.

Joey pushed his face against Chandler’s bulge, sniffing it, humming in approval. He pulled the waistband, letting it slap against Chandler’s skin before pulling it down, biting his lip when Chandler’s length rose in triumph, slapping against his stomach.

He gave the tip a few innocent kitten licks, then he licked a stripe down his shaft before sucking on his balls, massaging them with his hand.

He took Chandler’s length in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he bobbed his head back and forth, till his nose was pressed against Chandler’s pubes.

Chandler thrusted in his mouth, hitting his gag reflex and Joey’s started to water, finding it hard to breathe.

He steadied Chandler’s hips, before letting his dick pop out of his mouth. He licked the shaft one more time then Chandler took his hand, helping him to his feet.

Joey laid on the bed, stomach down, his legs spread and his ass perked up in the air ready for Chandler who was lathering himself with lube.

He gripped Joey’s hip with one hand, steadying his member with the other as his tip met his plump hole.

Chandler pushed it slowly in. “Fuck, you’re so tight” He groaned, Joey’s hole tightening even more as he clenched on him.

He waited for Joey to adjust when he was fully in, before moving slowly in and out, picking his speed up with each thrust.

Joey moaned, his eyes shut, his toes curling, his body shaking in pleasure as Chandler fucked him.

Chandler rolled his hips, thrusting harder, slamming his dick in Joey’s prostate. The older boy screamed his name, pushing his ass up in the air, wanting more.

“Chandler.” He wanted, feeling the tension build up at the pit of his stomach.

“Hold it for me, babe.” Chandler said, thrusting harder before releasing his load inside of Joey.

He moaned as he rode his orgasm out, his pupils blown and bead of sweat running down his face.

He removed himself from his inside Joey before flipping him over on his back, and taking him in his mouth, sucking the pre-cum off his tip and massaging his balls.

Joey moaned Chandler’s name, shooting white ribbons in his mouth. He swallowed all of it, sucking him clean.

He cleared his throat, laying next to Joey on his side.

Joey was still coming down from his high, so Chandler kissed down his neck.

“We should’ve tried this way earlier.” Joey said, lying on his side too so his chest was pressed against Chandler’s. He leaned his head down capturing Chandler’s lips with his own. “You’re so good at this.” He praised, tangling their legs.

Chandler smiled, nudging Joey’s chest with his nose, planting a kiss at the base of his neck, before closing his eyes.

“Happy birthday.” Joey whispered and Chandler hummed, falling in a deep slumber.


End file.
